Semiconductor light emitting devices such as ultraviolet, blue, or green light emitting diodes (LEDs) and bluish-violet or blue laser diodes (LDs) that use nitride semiconductors such as gallium nitride and the like have been developed.
It is desirable to increase the external quantum efficiency to increase the luminous efficiency of nitride semiconductor light emitting devices. To increase the external quantum efficiency, it is desirable to reduce dislocations that pierce the nitride semiconductor layer while reducing the pit density and obtaining high flatness.